yihackingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sprite
A sprite, as opposed to an object, is something that can move independently from the background and other layersanyone think of a better phrasing?. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is notable for its use of the Super FX chip to allow sprite rotation/stretching. A Sprite set with compatible sprites can be found Here List of sprites This is a list of sprites in the SNES version of Yoshi's Island, in order by number. (If you create a page for a sprite, please use good judgement on what to name the page, all right? - Zeldara109) 000 - Wooden Block on Lava 001 - Closed Door 002 - (NSP) 003 - Wooden crate with a key 004 - An Outline Block that gives a star or a coin when player approches 005 - Ice Melon 006 - (NSP) 007 - Green Watermelon 008 - (CRASH!) 009 - Fire Melon 00A - Cannon Ball Shooter 00B - Explosion 00C - BOSS: Raphael The Raven 00D - Goal Ring 00E - The word 'GOAL!' 00F - TADA! Bonus Challege. 010 - Big Sewer Ghost 011 - An item card with 'nothing' 012 - Boss Door 013 - 'Boss Exploded', then pass level. 014 - 'Key' of Boss Defeated, then pass level. 015 - Submarine Yoshi torpedo, Explodes 016 - BOSS: Bigger Boo 017 - Frog 018 - Fire (used by enemies) 019 - Bubble 01A - Ski lift 01B - Bobbing Lava Post 01C - Snowman, contains: X1/Y1 Nothing X2/Y1 6 Stars X1/Y2 1 Up X2/Y2 Penguin 01D - Snowman on a ski lift 01E - A Shy Guy (or generator, in pipes)L X1/Y1 Green, X2/Y1 Red, X1/Y2 Yellow, X2/Y2 Pink 01F - Rotating Door 1/2/3/4 at (Baby) Bowser's Castle 020 - Bandit 021 - A '?' Bucket, empty, can be used to swim in Water/Lava 022 - A Flashing Egg that gives you a Red Coin when hit 023 - A Red Egg that gives you 2 Stars when hit 024 - A Yellow Egg that gives you a Coin when hit 025 - A Green Egg 026 - Giant egg (Used in Bowser battle) 027 - A Key 028 - Chick 029 - Giant Pink Egg 02A - Giant Red Egg 02B - Giant Green Egg 02C - Lunge Fish 02D - BOSS: Salvo the Slime 02E - Bad Animation Space 02F - Mouse's Hole, use together with S33! 030 - Mouse with X1 Nothing; X2 Green Egg 031 - Cactus with... X1 ... Pot; X2 ...out Pot 032 - Mouse? X1 In Hole Looking Around; X2 Hiding? 033 - Mouse in Hole, Comes Out, Hole Disappears 034 - BOSS: Potted Ghost 035 - WTF??? 036 - Falling Walls, use Layer 3 Type 2; Layer 3 TS 1 and SE 96! 037 - Changing Ghost 038 - Potted Ghost's Flame 039 - Wooden spinny 3-D things in 1-8 preboss room 03A - 3 little ravens 03B - 1 little raven 03C - BOSS: Tap-Tap the Red Nose/Tap-Tap Chase!! (SS037 (Boss), SS081) 03D - Seesaw, use Layer 3 Type 2; Layer 3 TS 1 and SE 96! 03E - Spongy Platform, can be Super-Stomped 03F - Block that turns into Salvo the Slime 040 - Baby Luigi 041 - The Stork being hanged 042 - Allows Yoshi to Enter Pipe 043 - A Giant Red Shy Guy 044 - A Giant Green Shy Guy 045 - BOSS: Prince Froggy 046 - BOSS: Burt The Bashful 047 - Potted Ghost's Shy Guys? 048 - You're unable to move, triggers Kamek sometimes 049 - Y1 NSP Y2 Bomber Lakitu's Fire 04A - (NSP) 04B - (NSP) 04C - Upside-Down Blowhard 04D - Bad Animation Space 04E - Locked Door that can only be opened once (used for Bandit minigames) 04F - Middle Ring 050 - Large Wooden Thing at last part of 4-4 051 - Spinny Things from 1st part of 1-8 052 - Rising Balloon in place-generator 053 - 'OH, MY!!!', said Kamek. 054 - An upside-down Piranha Plant (S094, SS127) 055 - A 4-in-1 large green 'rotation' platform that moves horizontally by the force of player 056 - A 4-in-1 small pink 'rotation' platform that moves horizontally by the force of player 057 - Platform Ghost circles around 058 - A green Toadie that graps Mario away 059 - Super Mario Star for Continuation 05A - (NSP) 05B - Bandit with red coin 05C - Pink Toadie Triggeration. A toadie will catch baby Mario when he is lost. 05D - (CRASH!) 05E - Flippy Wooden Things, turns if you stand on too long 05F - Flippy Wooden Things, turns after a while 060 - Cannon Explode 061 - You lose Baby Mario 062 - Goomba 063 - Muddy Buddy; makes you immune to spikes 064 - A 4-in-1 pink rotation platform (X1/Y1 Big, Clockwise; X2/Y1 Big, Anticlockwise; X1/Y2 Small, Clockwise; X2/Y2 Small, Anticlockwise) 065 - Red Coin 066 - Piranha Plant 067 - Hidden ? cloud that appears when a chomp rock rolls over (X1/Y1 5 Stars X2/Y1 Petal Flower X1/Y2 Flower X2/Y2 1 Up) 068 - Flashing Egg Block 069 - Red Egg Block 06A - Yellow Egg Block 06B - Green (Normal) Egg Block (Don't use!) 06C - Big Bouncing Up Arrow 06D - Purple Piranha Plant in sewers, Wall Followed. Always move to right first 06E - Purple Piranha Plant in sewers, Wall Followed. Always move to left first 06F - Bouncing up arrow, smaller 070 - Crab 071 - Boo Family (X1/Y1 1Big 3Small; X2/Y1 1Big; X1/Y2 1Small; Y2: 1Big 3Small) 072 - Shy-Guy on Train Track 073 - Balloon Pumper with Balloon 074 - An enemy that throws spike balls 075 - Bad Animation Space 076 - Sparky, Wall Followed. Always move to right first 077 - Sparky, Wall Followed. Always move to left first 078 - Red Bullet Bill shooter 079 - Yellow Bullet Bill shooter 07A - Green Bullet Bill shooter 07B - Explosion of a sprite hits something, e.g. 2 shy guy collide 07C - Bad Animation Space 07D - Green Bullet Bill in Place 07E - Invisible Slime Platform 07F - 3-Wooden Platform that falls if it cannot equilibrate 080 - Jumping Fireball that is 'edible' 081 - Jumping Fireball at an angle. 082 - Chain Chomp 083 - Bad Animation Space 084 - Instant Level Warp 085 - Harry Hedgehog 086 - (CRASH!) 087 - A red egg that gives you a 1-Up. 088 - Super Mario Star! 089 - Horizontal-Moving Red Platform 08A - Vertical-Moving Pink Platfrom 08B - An 1-Up Balloon that will give up a 1-Up when you eat it, and give out a Green Flying Shy Guy when popped 08C - Gray Yoshi 08D - Flying-Away Red Shy Guy with item (X1/Y1 5 Stars; X2 Red Coin; X1/Y2 1-Up; X2 1-Up) 08E - BOSS: Baby Bowser 08F - Chain of 4 Monkeys 090 - Hanging Ghost 091 - 4 Red Toadies flying away. 092 - Melon Ball (S045, SS105) 093 - Door 094 - Pink Egg Block, gets larger, when hit 095 - Blue checkboard block that will become a horizontal-moving platform when hit 096 - Pink checkboard block that will become a vertical-moving platform when hit 097 - A POW that will turn all sprites on screen to stars 098 - A back-to-Yoshi block when you are 'transformed' 099 - Yellow Cactus? 09A - Green Platform, rotating around an Egg Block 09B - A Red Shy Guy swinging a Spike Ball 09C - Bad Animation Space 09D - !-Switch 09E - A Chomp Rock 09F - A green Piranha Plant that spits cactii (1 or 3 depending on X) (S094, SS127) 0A0 - A red Flower that will give you 8 stars when an enemy/egg is put in it 0A1 - Cactus-Pot 0A2 - Power Generated by SuperStomp in Bowser's Battle 0A3 - Hiding Bandit. 0A4 - Hiding Bandit. 0A5 - Blargg X1 Blue X2 Red 0A6 - A Crushing Chomp 0A7 - Crushing Chomp Generator. 0A8 - Crushing Chomp SFX? 0A9 - Bad Animation Space 0AA - BG-Shy Guy 0AB - You get full eggs 0AC - (NSP) 0AD - Message Box, Message depends on X/Y 0AE - BOSS: Hookbill the Koopa 0AF - Car Morph (X1/Y1 ? Cloud with Car; X2/Y1 Bubbled Car; X1/Y2 NSP; X2/Y2 Moving Bubbled Car) 0B0 - Mole Tank Morph (X1/Y1 ? Cloud with Mole Tank; X2/Y1 Bubbled Mole Tank; X1/Y2 NSP; X2/Y2 Moving Bubbled Mole Tank) 0B1 - Helicopter Morph (X1/Y1 ? Cloud with Helicopter; X2/Y1 Bubbled Helicopter; X1/Y2 NSP; X2/Y2 Moving Bubbled Helicopter) 0B2 - Train Morph (X1/Y1 ? Cloud with Train; X2/Y1 Bubbled Train; X1/Y2 NSP; X2/Y2 Moving Bubbled Train) 0B3 - (NSP) 0B4 - Submarine Morph (X1/Y1 ? Cloud with Submarine; X2/Y1 Bubbled Submarine; X1/Y2 NSP; X2/Y2 Moving Bubbled Submarine) 0B5 - Hidden ? Cloud. (X1/Y1 1-Up X2/Y1 5 Stars; X1/Y2 !-Switch X2/Y2 5 Stars) 0B6 - ? cloud with 8 coins 0B7 - ? cloud with Bubbled 1-Up 0B8 - ? cloud with flower 0B9 - ? cloud with an 'instant POW' 0BA - ? cloud with diagonal staircase (direction depends on X) 0BB - ? cloud with flat staircase (direction depends on X) 0BC - ? cloud with Bandit(AU) 0BD - ? cloud with 1 coin 0BE - ? cloud with 1-Up. In place/Flies towards player, X&1 0BF - ? cloud with key 0C0 - ? cloud with 3 stars 0C1 - ? cloud with 5 stars 0C2 - ? cloud with door 0C3 - ? cloud with an 'eat away' 0C4 - ? cloud with Watermelon 0C5 - ? cloud with Fire Melon 0C6 - ? cloud with Ice Melon 0C7 - ? cloud with a seed that grows into a 3-level tall flower 0C8 - ? cloud with a seed that grows into a 6-level tall flower 0C9 - ? cloud with a CRASH!. 0CA - Baby Bowser's giant door 0CB - ? cloud with a falling coin 0CC - X1 ? Cloud with !-Switch; X2 !-Switch, which can be used once 0CD - Balloon with Giant Egg that used in Baby Bowser's Battle, Stage 2. 0CE - (NSP) 0CF - Falling Rocks from Baby Bowser Stage 2 0D0 - Invisible Pipe to the Right 0D1 - Red Secret Arrow, used after a !-switch is hit 0D2 - BOSS: Marching Milde 0D3 - Giant Milde; will split into 2 Big Mildes 0D4 - Big Milde; will split into 4 Mildes 0D5 - (Layer3 Killer?) 0D6 - Platform Slimey, which transports you 0D7 - BOSS: Sluggy The Unshaven 0D8 - Crushing Chomp Rock Warning Sign 0D9 - Fishing Lakitu. X1 Short rod X2 Long rod 0DA - Flower Pot. (Key/6 stars, X&1)/(6 coins/Nothing, X&1), Y&1 0DB - Formable Slime Block 0DC - Snowball that grows larger as you roll it around 0DD - (NSP) 0DE - (NSP) 0DF - Fish X1 Blue; X2 Yellow+Follows you 0E0 - Jellyfish Squid, X1 Short Distance; X2 Long Distance (submarine levels) 0E1 - Balloon Fish, dies after 3 Torpedos (submarine levels) 0E2 - Scary Ghoul X1 Normal X2 Upside-Down 0E3 - Scary Ghoul with Sparky X1 Normal X2 Upside-Down 0E4 - Pokey bouncing a Cactus 0E5 - Green Cactus in Place 0E6 - Speedy Gusty (Left Straightly/NSP, X&1)/(Right/Left, X&1), Y&1 0E7 - Burt (1/2 depends on X) 0E8 - Flying Goonie Right/Left, X&1 In Place/Generator, Y&1 0E9 - 3 Goonies without wings, Move towards Player 0EA - Gusty, moves Vertically. Up First/Down First X&1 0EB - Gusty, moves Horizontally. Left First/Right First X&1 0EC - Fire Guy. Jumps towards Player first 0ED - Fire Guy. Walks towards Player first 0EE - Petal Shooting Flower. 0EF - You lose Baby Mario 0F0 - Petal of S0EE in place 0F1 - Bubble Plant 0F2 - Stilt Guy (Green/Red,X&1),(Yellow/Pink,X&1),Y&1 0F3 - Flipping Shy Guy. (Green/Red,X&1),(Yellow/Pink,X&1),Y&1 0F4 - Egg plant/Cactus plant, X&1 0F5 - Baseball Boy, Striker 0F6 - Mother Duck with 2 Small Ducks 0F7 - Purple Bubble-Spitter 0F8 - Blowhard 0F9 - Yellow cactus in place 0FA - A Flower 0FB - Long Spear Shy Guy 0FC - Short Spear Shy Guy 0FD - Zeus Guy 0FE - Zeus Guy's Attack. Always move to left. 0FF - Poochy 100 - Bubbled 1-Up 101 - Rotating Spike Ball Clockwise/Anti-Clockwise, X&1 102 - Rotating Spike Balls Clockwise/Anti-Clockwise, X&1 103 - Ghost Shy Guy moving the Spike Mace 104 - Fishbone 105 - Torpedo Ghost Guys, move Torpedo from right to left 106 - Torpedo Ghost Guys, move Torpedo form left to right 107 - Slime Drop Of Unswallowable Unshaven 108 - Milde 109 - Tap-Tap 10A - Red-nosed Tap-Tap (On-Ledge) 10B - Jumping Red-nosed Tap-Tap 10C - Falling Spike Ball Controlled by a Ghost Shy Guy 10D - The Ghost Shy Guy that is Pulling up a Spike Ball 10E - Wooden crate with 6 stars 10F - Blindfold Boo 110 - Flower, SpriteSet-dependent!! 111 - Unshaven that you can't swallow 112 - Slime Drop of Unswallowable Unshaven 113 - Snifit 114 - Bullet from Snifit 115 - Jumping Coin 116 - Earth Platform that falls 117 - Donut Block (use Object 9E instead of this) 118 - Large Donut Block (use object 8E instead of this) 119 - Paper Ghost, which is actually a Green Shy Guy/Bandit 11A - Baseball Boy, Catcher 11B - Lakitu X1 One X2 Two 11C - Lakitu's Cloud. *Can Expire*. 11D - Lakitu's ball in place 11E - Brown Arrow Platform 11F - Blue Arrow Platform, expires 120 - Pink Arrow Platform 121 - 'Explosions' when you stomp on certain sprites, e.g. the Flower Guy... 122 - A '?' Bucket with a Bandit inside 123 - A '?' Bucket with 5 Coins 124 - Tall Shy Guy (Green/Red,X&1),(Yellow/Pink,X&1),Y&1 125 - Kamek, which flies away, after defeating Baby Bowser / Flying Kamek, attacks Yoshi depending on X 126 - A '?' Spike Block 127 - Bad Animation Space 128 - Egg Plant SFX 129 - A Fuzzy... 12A - A Green Shy Guy that is actually a Bandit 12B - Fat Shy Guy Red/Walking or Green/Running depends on X 12C - A Flying Red Shy Guy. X1 With Red Coin X2 Flashing 12D - Bad Animation Space 12E - Make the whole level foggy? 12F - Horizontal Fireball 130 - Vertical Fireball 131 - Locked Door 132 - Lemon Drop 133 - Lantern Ghost 134 - (Some GFX Glitch, and... You'll Lose Your Layer3!!!) 135 - Raven, Circling around. Clockwise/Anti-Clockwise, X&1 136 - Raven, Moves, Stops, then Return. Clockwise/Anti-Clockwise First, X&1. 137 - A 3x6 falling rock 138 - A 3x3 falling rock 139 - A 3x9 falling rock 13A - A 6x3 falling rock 13B - Air blowing out from ground 13C - Blocker, up to down only 13D - Bat, Fly straight, hangs on the Ceiling 13E - Bat, Fly wavy 13F - Cheep-Cheep, swims horizontally 140 - Cheep-Cheep, swims & jumps vertically 141 - Cheep-Cheep, swims & jump at an angle 142 - Cheep-Cheep, jumps 3 times and falls 143 - Water-Spitting Fish 144 - One way blocker X1 open to the right X2 open to the left 145 - Blue unshaven that falls away if you spit it 146 - Pink unshaven that falls away if you spit it 147 - Invisible Pipe to the Left 148 - Large up arrow that makes you jump high 149 - Egg-Redirecting Arrow, Up 14A - Egg-Redirecting Arrow, Up-Right 14B - Egg-Redirecting Arrow, Right 14C - Egg-Redirecting Arrow, Down-Right 14D - Egg-Redirecting Arrow, Down 14E - Egg-Redirecting Arrow, Down-Left 14F - Egg-Redirecting Arrow, Left 150 - Egg-Redirecting Arrow, Up-Left 151 - Egg-Redirecting Arrow, Rotates 152 - Flying Wiggler (a.k.a. Flutter) 153 - A Flying Goonie with a Green Shy Guy 154 - Chomp Chase!! 155 - Fat Winged Goonie NSP/Fat Winged Goonie X&1 156 - Spiked Fun guys, 1/3 depends on X 157 - Wall Lakitu 158 - Rolling Fat Goonie 159 - Red Spiky-Headed Soldier 15A - Red Spiky-Headed Soldier, Running 15B - Dancing Spear Guys, use S1E2 to make them work! 15C - Green Saw Swap Switch 15D - Red Saw Swap Switch 15E - A 4-in-1 Rotating Pink Platform with Green Shy Guys on it. Clockwise/Anti-Clockwise, X&1 15F - Green Saw Swap Platform 160 - Red Saw Swap Platform 161 - Bonus sprite, falls when all enemies on screen are defeated. (X1/Y1 Red coin, X2/Y1 Key, X1/Y2 Flower, X2/Y2 Door) 162 - Two Green Saw Swap Platforms with a Swap Switch in the Middle. The two platforms will rotate by 90 degrees clockwise, then stops a while, then continue 163 - A green cactus. 164 - Nipper Plant 165 - Seed of Nipper Plant 166 - Bomber Lakitu X1 One X2 Two 167 - Green Koopa Shell (SS115 SS125) 168 - Red Koopa Shell (SS115 SS125) 169 - Green Koopa, without Shell (SS115 SS125) 16A - Red Koopa, without Shell (SS115 SS125) 16B - Green Koopa (SS115 SS125) 16C - Red Koopa (SS115 SS125) 16D - Green Bouncing Koopa 16E - Red Horizontal Flying Koopa 16F - Red Vertical Flying Koopa 170 - Aqua Lakitu; X1 Buggy, X2 Normal 171 - BOSS: Naval Piranha 172 - (NSP) 173 - Balloon with Red Shy Guy 174 - Balloon with Cactus 175 - Balloon with Torpedo 176 - Balloon with Bandit 177 - Balloon with Up Arrow 178 - Balloon with 1-Up 179 - Balloon with Key 17A - Balloon with 5 coins 17B - Balloon with Watermelon! 17C - Balloon with Fire Melon! 17D - Balloon with Ice Melon! 17E - Balloons with Wooden crate with 6 stars 17F - Balloon with 'nothing' 180 - Spinning Log 181 - Flower Guy (X1 White/Yellow; X2 Purple) 182 - Dragonfly 183 - Butterfly 184 - Penguin 185 - Green Platform (upwards) 186 - Green Platform (right) 187 - Yellow Platform (upwards) 188 - Yellow Platform (right) 189 - Green Platform (BTMBP, upwards) 18A - Green Platform (BTMBP, right) 18B - Yellow Platform (BTMBP, upwards) 18C - Yellow Platform (BTMBP, right) 18D - Red Platform (BTMBP, upwards) 18E - Red Platform (BTMBP, right) 18F - Blue Ball, rollable on Line Guide 190 - Allows Icicle to Fall 191 - Bird Used as decoration 192 - Flower Shy Guy (Green/Red,X&1),(Yellow/Pink,X&1),Y&1 193 - Long Sewer Ghost 194 - Small Blargg 195 - (NSP) 196 - Falling Snowcapped Platform 197 - Red Arrow (X1/Y1 Up; X2/Y1 Right; X1/Y2 Left; X2/Y2 Down) 198 - Red Arrow (X1/Y1 Up-Left; X2/Y1 Up-Right; X1/Y2 Down-Left; X2/Y2 Down-Right) 199 - Fake Flower, attacks you 19A - Boo Guy 19B - Penguin that slides to you 19C - Flying Penguin 19D - Goonie Bone 19E - Goonie Bone without wings, running 19F - Goonie Bone with Torpedo 1A0 - Chained Fireball in Pseudo-3D levels, Double Ended. Clockwise/Anti-Clockwise, X&1 1A1 - Chained Fireball in Pseudo-3D levels, Single Ended. Clockwise/Anti-Clockwise, X&1 1A2 - Star, counts toward the 30 1A3 - Jumping Skeletoned Mouse 1A4 - 3-D Wooden KeyLock 1A5 - Monkey 1A6 - Monkey with Watermelon 1A7 - Monkey with Torpedo/Cactus, Y&1 1A8 - Monkey that graps Mario away 1A9 - Monkey with Watermelon, Climbing 1AA - Lava-Spitting Fish 1AB - Balloon Boo that gives you a X1 Coin X2 !-Switch 1AC - Frog, decoration 1AD - Kamek, which appears and gives out 2 magics 1AE - Kamek's magic towards you! 1AF - A Coin in place 1B0 - Pumpable Balloon without Pump 1B1 - Rock Falling SFX? 1B2 - Falling Coin with SFX. 1B3 - Bandit? 1B4 - (NSP) 1B5 - (NSP) 1B6 - (NSP) 1B7 - (NSP) 1B8 - A pot in the 'Watermelon spritting bonus game' thing that gives out a watermelon. 1B9 - (NSP) 1BA - Cave + Cross-Section (N) 1BB - Palm + Cross-Section (N) 1BC - Submarine-LVL (Y) 1BD - 3D-Castle + HTKR (Y) 1BE - Snow, Ski-Lifts, Rocks (N) 1BF - Jungle (Y) 1C0 - Stone Block Castle (Y) 1C1 - Grass + Cross-Section (N) 1C2 - Cave + VerySteepSlopes (N) 1C3 - Forest + Slanted Trees (N) 1C4 - Wooden Castle (Y) 1C5 - Sewer-Tileset (N) 1C6 - Flowerground + Tulips (Y) 1C7 - Clouds + Logs + SCP (N) 1C8 - Jungle Castle (Y) 1C9 - Grass + Rocks + LG (N) 1CA - Level Scroll Special Type-A 1CB - Level Scroll Special Type-B 1CC - Level Scroll Special Type-C 1CD - Level Scroll Special Type-D 1CE - Level Scroll Special Type-E 1CF - Level Scroll Special Type-F 1D0 - Level Scroll Special Type-G 1D1 - Level Scroll Special Type-H 1D2 - Level Scroll Special Type-I 1D3 - Level Scroll Special Type-J 1D4 - Level Scroll Special Type-K 1D5 - (NSP) 1D6 - Lock Horizontal Scroll 1D7 - Speedy Gusty Generator 1D8 - Stops Speedy Gusty Generator 1D9 - Lakitu Stops Following Player 1DA - Stops Fuzzy Generator 1DB - (NSP) 1DC - Bat Generator 1DD - Stops S1DC 1DE - Bat Generator 2 1DF - Stops S1DE 1E0 - (NSP) 1E1 - (NSP) 1E2 - Makes Spear Guys Dancing 1E3 - (NSP) 1E4 - (NSP) 1E5 - Flying Wiggler Generator 1E6 - Stops Flying Wiggler Generator 1E7 - Nipper Generator 1E8 - Stops Nipper Generator 1E9 - Balloon with Cactus Generator 1EA - Stops Balloon with Cactus Generator 1EB - Balloon with Torpedo Generator 1EC - Stops Balloon with Torpedo Generator 1ED - Rising Balloon which you can stand on, Generator 1EE - (NSP) 1EF - (NSP) 1F0 - Lemon Drop Generator 1F1 - Stops Lemon Drop Generator 1F2 - Stops Dizziness 1F3 - (NSP) 1F4 - Fuzzy Generator 1F5 - (CRASH!) 1F6 - (CRASH!) 1F7 - (CRASH!) 1F8 - (CRASH!) 1F9 - (CRASH!) 1FA - (CRASH!) 1FB - (CRASH!) 1FC - (CRASH!) 1FD - (CRASH!) 1FE - (CRASH!) 1FF - (CRASH!) Category:Lists